


Teddy's Gay Boyfriend

by DiscreetKitty



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Coming Out, Exploration, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscreetKitty/pseuds/DiscreetKitty
Summary: Set in S3 E12: T-Wrecked. After Teddy discovers that Spencer is cheating on her again, Teddy has to decide if she wants to stay with Spencer or let him go.





	Teddy's Gay Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie and I do not make money from it.

Teddy's heart jumped when she took a step toward the rear window of Spencer's parked car. She stared through the tinted window as she watched two muscular bodies move on top of each other. She knew that she should walk away and try to confront her serial cheater boyfriend about his newest hook - up. The shock that Spencer was cheating on her with another person - a boy, was too much for the blond. Her hands were shaking as she noticed a dark face looking up at her through the window. They stared at each other as Teddy mouthed the word "Raymond." She watched as he ducked down, she took a step closer when Spencer's head shot up. Tears were dripping down her face as Spencer fumbled to pull his jeans back up. Teddy turned away from the two lovers and slowly started moving away. She heard the car door open, accompanied with the pitter -patter of Spencer's bare feet against the asphalt.

"Teddy!" he called after her. "I can explain."

She kept walking as he walked up to her, grabbing her tiny wrist and spinning her around. She couldn't believe that she thought Spencer's cheating days were over. As Spencer pulled her close, she thought about how nice it felt to have him back. Earlier that day, she had felt so relaxed and safe sitting next to the love of her life on her living room couch. She thought that she would feel more connected to Spencer by playing his favorite sport, volleyball. She wanted him to know that she could love what he loved. She needed to show him that she could be his devoted girlfriend, the woman who always supported her man.

Now as she stared at her boyfriend, all she could feel was his arms wrapped around her thin frame. Although she was upset, she rested her head against his bare shoulder. He whispered apologies in her ear and begged her not to tell anyone. She ignored his sorry excuses for explanations. The only thing she could think of was "Why?" Why wasn't she angry or disgusted by watching her lover hook up with another male? Why couldn't she raise her hand up to his face and leave a red hand mark imprinted on his cheek? Why couldn't she stop loving him after the way he cheated on her, lied to her, and took advantage of her? All Teddy did was wonder how could she snuggle up with him after everything that just happened?

"How long?" she whispered.

"What?"

"I need to know how long."

"Uh... almost a year."

Teddy pulled away from him, wiping her eyes with the edges of her sleeves. She shook her head at her own stupidity. Spencer was cheating on her the entire time they were together. If he wanted to be with Raymond, why did he want to get back together with her? What was the point of their relationship if he never loved her in the first place? He cheated on her with Skylar and now he was cheating on her with his best friend, Raymond. She couldn't believe that Raymond, her best friend's ex-boyfriend, would do this. She glanced over at the parked car, realizing that Raymond was still hiding inside.

Then, it hit her.

Why didn't she notice that her boyfriend was gay or bisexual? There were times when her parents joked about Spencer's appearance like the time when Spencer took Teddy to the school dance. She overheard Amy telling Bob that girls loved gay looking guys like Justin Bieber or the Jonas Brothers. When Teddy informed her parents that Spencer cheated on her with Skylar, the first thing Bob asked if Skylar was a girl. Even PJ joked about Spencer's sexuality when Emmett, Skylar, and Teddy were combining their song for the battle of the band competition. When Teddy and Spencer had got back together, Gabe joked that Spencer needed to try girls again. Or when Teddy's grandma learned about the details of her and Spencer's relationship, Linda Duncan told Teddy that she was Spencer's beard. Maybe Teddy was the only Duncan without a gaydar.

All that didn't matter. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. What was the right thing to do? Spencer was obviously uncomfortable with his sexuality. She couldn't imagine how hard it was to be gay. She knew his parents would disapprove, maybe disown him and kick him out. She knew that he couldn't play volleyball and basketball if anyone knew he liked boys. She knew that he would be ridiculed and bullied for loving Raymond.

"I need you," Teddy attention turned back to Spencer. His bare skin looked like it was freezing in the evening breeze. "Please don't break-up with me."

* * *

Spencer leaned against the kitchen wall as Teddy poured him a glass of Kool-Aid. She hated how easily Spencer could pretend that nothing ever happened. Teddy tried to distract herself by talking about how Coach Hammerstone called her "too nice." She carefully watched how Spencer walked over to the table, sitting down at one of the chairs. She handed him a glass filled with red liquid as she settled herself down beside him. She wondered how Spencer could be gay if he walked and talked like a normal guy. She quietly rebuked herself for calling "straight" normal. Although she wasn't homophobic, she was feeling a little uncomfortable knowing that she loved a gay man.

"Do you think I'm too nice?" she asked.

"No," he answered nonchalantly. "You're just ... you."

"Good answer."

As she listened to Spencer talked about his teammates, Teddy began to consider if Coach Hammerstone was right about her being too nice. It was extremely nice of her to let Spencer keep seeing Raymond. She knew she was hurting herself by staying in a relationship with Spencer. She couldn't let him go. She tried to break up with him but it was painful knowing that she'll be lonely without him. Maybe she was too nice. At least, she was helping Spencer with his sexuality. It would be unfair for her to push him away when he was trying to figure out who he was. She was the only person he had.

Her eyes began to water as she thought about how sad she was the first time she broke up with him. Before they got back together, she questioned if he would have chosen her over Skylar. Sometimes she considered if it was foolish to break up with him. If she was married to him and he cheated on her, would she have filed for a divorce? Or would she have worked it out? She regretted her decision to break - up with him. She knew she should have given him a chance at redemption. When Spencer offered to resume the relationship, she thought it was fate that wanted them to be together. Who was she to disagree with fate? She had to stay with Spencer. She just had to.

Spencer leaned towards her, cupping her face before covering his cherry stained lips over hers. He stroked her hair as he poked his tongue into her mouth. He bit her bottom lip before sucking it. His teeth grazed her neck, kissing and licking the crook of her neck. She felt one of his hands rest on her thigh and the other hand nested into her hair. She stared up at the ceiling as Spencer sucked her neck. Her body went stiff when he touched the side of her breast. She began staring at the kitchen door, mentally praying for someone to burst into the room and pull them apart. She held her breath when his soft lips touched her collarbone. He looked up at her, watching her nervous expression as he continued kissing her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm ... I'm fine," she quickly said before gulping some of his Kool-Aid.

"I can tell you didn't like it," he said quietly.

"No, I did."

* * *

Teddy laid her head on Spencer's lap with an icepack against her head. The television was blasting in the basement as Spencer flipped through the channels. Normally, Teddy would be glad that Gabe and PJ weren't lounging outside of her bedroom. She would have invited her boyfriend into her room instead of telling him to sit on the uncomfortable old sofa in the basement. She could feel something sticking out of the couch, poking her back. She shifted a little, moving her head away from the brunette. Spencer moved off the couch, getting on top of his girlfriend. He was about to kiss her when Teddy pushed him off of her.

"I can't do this," she cried as she walked into her room.

She kicked her shoes off, jumping into her bed and pulling her duvet over her head. She didn't want to think about how Spencer's tongue was poking around in Raymond's mouth. How her boyfriend's hand were stroking someone else's thigh? How Spencer's soft lips were biting and sucking on the neck of another boy. The worse part was that Teddy was allowing him to cheat on her. It was getting harder to convince herself to pretend that Spencer only loved her. She didn't know how much longer she should do this. She didn't want to let Spencer go but she was starting to push him away.

She closed her eyes as she tried not to think about the throbbing in her head and the ache in her heart. She hurt her head playing volleyball and she hurt her heart pretending that her relationship with Spencer was perfectly fine. She didn't hear the television anymore and assumed that Spencer turned it off before he went back upstairs. She didn't want to think about Spencer anymore. She decided to think of Coach Hammerstone.

Did it matter that she was too nice? She was beginning to wonder if her niceness was the reason that she couldn't let go of Spencer. She knew that love played a huge factor but she also knew that love had limits. Perhaps her kindness removed those limits. She drifted off to sleep as she debated if Coach Hammerstone was right.

_Teddy quietly opened the front door, surprised that Bob was playing golf in the living room. She was glad that her father was staying preoccupied after Amy' unfortunately died after performing sexual favors for Bob before his prostate surgery. After her mother's funeral, her siblings had stayed away from Bob: PJ stopped coming over to cook and stayed at his vineyard with his wife and daughter, Gabe and his trophy wife flew back to Florida, Charlie went back to touring Europe with her band, and Toby went back to school to finish his medical degree. Teddy was the only one who stayed by her father's side._

_She tried quietly closing the door, hoping that her dad wouldn't notice her. She adjusted her glasses over her puffy eyes as when she turned to face her father. She noticed the disappointment and shock in his face. If it wasn't for Charlie's promiscuity, Teddy knew she would be Bob Duncan's worse child. It was unfortunate that PJ had turned out the best of the five. Gabe had a gambling addiction and Toby loved to date older women and smoke marijuana (it was legal in Colorado)._

_"Teddy, why are you getting home from work so late?" he asked._

_She froze at her father's question, trying to compose herself before talking. She started to whimper as she placed her hand over her mouth. She thought about how Gabe's wife, Bambi, constantly called Teddy a doormat. Bambi Duncan loved to ask Teddy for money since Gabe forced Bambi to quit her career as a pornstar. Bambi would cry and tell Teddy how Gabe got angry at her for buying too many Louboutins when he needed the money to pay all the people he borrowed from to gamble. Like the kind sister-in-law she was, she would send thousands of dollars to Gabe's bottle-blond wife. As Teddy thought about how to break her traumatic news to her father, she wondered if Bambi was correct in calling Teddy a doormat._

_"I had a stressful day at the library," she whined. "One of the patrons were talking and I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to be mean." She tried to hold back her tears when she thought about the worse part of the story. It embarrassed her that she couldn't control her emotions. Charlie always criticized her for being a crybaby and even wrote a song about how weak her older sister was. She couldn't keep her eyes from watering as she looked at her father. "Then, my boss yelled at me so I hide and the stacks and ..." She sobbed when she said the word "cried."_

_She turned her back from her father and began crying. The image of her crying at PJ's house for Christmas popped into her head. Teddy was carrying a bottle of wine into PJ's living room when she tripped on the tablecloth, spilling it on Stepanie's (PJ's wife) tablecloth. The tablecloth was hand sewn by Indians that won in King Phillip wore and passed down as an heirloom in Stephanie's family to celebrate diversity. Although Stephanie wasn't upset, Teddy cried the entire weekend. Even PJ's daughter tried to reassure Teddy that it wasn't a big deal._

_"Teddy, you got to stop letting people walk all over you," Bob said. She knew that her father was repeating the phrase Toby loved to say to her. She looked at her father, realizing how her father and her brother wanted her to stay strong. None of her family members liked how Teddy allowed people to use her and manipulate her. She tried to hold back her sobs as she wished she would have said something to her boss and to the patrons._ _She wrapped her gray sweater over her gray ankle-length dress._

_"What are you standing there for?" Bob asked. "Go in the kitchen and make dinner."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Someone knocked on the door as she started to walk away._

_"Open the door first!" Bob commanded._

_She turned towards the door, opened it and surprised to see her old volleyball coach._

_"Mr. Hammerstone?" she asked._

_"Look at you!" the coach mocked. "All alone and sad. Because you stayed with Spencer, people walked all over you for the rest of your life. You're too nice. I told you so. I told you so. I told you so."_

Teddy awoke from her nightmare when her iPod's alarm went off, playing one of Charlie's Yo Gabba Gabba songs. She sat up in bed as she slapped her iPod from it's charging station. She couldn't believe that she had a dream of her future self - a lonely and whiny old librarian. The thing she feared the most was being alone and in her dream, she was alone. Her future siblings all had love and she didn't have anyone. She would never be happy dating Spencer. She needed to set him free and face her fear of being single.

When she thought about it, she should be angry the way Spencer was treating her. He cheated on her again and didn't care how she felt. It was clear to her that she was hurting herself by dating someone who didn't love her or respect her. He was cheating on her and still expected her to kiss and touch him. She was allowing Spencer to have his cake and eat it, too.

Being gay didn't give anyone permission to have a girlfriend as a cover-up and constantly cheat on her. Spencer's sexuality shouldn't be the reason why Teddy should continue being in a relationship with him. She couldn't look after him or protect him. He wouldn't do it for her. She had to stand up for herself and stop letting love lock her into horrible relationships. When Spencer cheated on her the first time, Teddy planned to retaliate against him by posting a video exposing him. Her sickening sweetness prevented her from getting revenge. This time will be different. This time, Teddy would expose his relationship with Raymond.

"Nice Teddy is gone!" she shouted.

* * *

When Teddy went to volleyball practice, she was surprised that the boy's team were in the gym. She spotted Spencer, who waved at her and called her to come over to him. Her heart jumped when she saw the smile on his face. She had to break his heart, she needed to end the relationship, but she couldn't "out" him. If he truly cared about Raymond, then he would fully embrace his sexuality and tell everyone that he didn't care about being labeled as the "gay guy." Teddy had to let Spencer deal with this problem on his own. There was nothing she could do to help him.

"Babe!" Spencer said.

She ignored him and walked over to Coach Hammerstone. He had no right to act all lovey-dovey in public or in private to her. He didn't love her and she wasn't going to pretend that it didn't affect her.

"I didn't think you come back," Coach Hammerstone said. "You slept on what I said."

Teddy chuckled and wished she could tell her coach about the dream that she had last night. She would love to see the look on Mr. Hammerstone's face if she told him that her niceness locked her into a relationship with her serial cheater boyfriend who also happened to be gay. The thought of exposing Spencer in front of his teammates put a smile on Teddy's face. The image of a hurt Spencer appeared in her mind and made her regret the thought of "outing" him.

Instead of telling the coach exactly what was on her mind, Teddy responded by saying, "I slept on it, dreamt it and chewed it out."

The coach nodded and gathered up all the girls to tell them that they were playing with the boy's team. Immediately, Teddy thought about how ironic her situation was. She wanted to play volleyball to get closer to Spencer and now she was using volleyball to get back at him. It hurt knowing that Spencer wasn't the guy for her. It was worse knowing that she still loved him. She was done messing around with cheaters. She knew Spencer Walsh was a two-timing pig for good.

When both teams walked up to the net, Spencer tried talking to Teddy.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

"Talk?" she questioned. "Teddy isn't the nice girl who liked to talk."

"Huh?"

"I'm done talking like we're done."

When Coach Hammerstone signaled the game to start, Teddy started questioning her decision to leave the relationship. As the ball swerved towards her, she knew that she needed to run up to the ball and smack it as hard as she could. She saw this as a metaphor for her current situation. She couldn't dodge the problem. She had to face it head on and let that two-timing pig go. She had to "woman up" and stop caring how hurt Spencer would feel about ending the relationship. She had to hurt him. She had to. Her thoughts began infuriating her to the point that she smacked the volleyball so hard at Spencer that he fell backward. She froze after seeing him laying on the ground with his hand over his nose.

"I'm so -" she started to say as she tried crossing the next, only to get her leg caught in it.

This was exactly like her relationship with Spencer. She wanted to hurt him and now she regretted doing so. When she tried to fix it, she only entangled herself further into the problem. She sighed as she realized the damage was done. As she stared at her ex's broken nose, she thought about how he was hurting himself by dating Teddy. He needed to devote himself to his boyfriend. He had entangled himself in such a messy situation that the only thing that could set him free is the truth. He needed to come out.

After she untangled herself from the net, she walked over to Spencer grabbing his hand. She told him that he needed to put ice on his nose. The two left the gym and started walking towards to the nursing office. There was a long moment of silence between the two. Teddy wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. All she knew was that the two of them were unhappy living a lie. She needed to find someone who loved her and Spencer needed to accept himself for who he really was.

"You're gay," she whispered.

"Teddy?" Spencer raised his eyebrows.

She paused in the hall, turning her hand to see if anyone were around. The halls were empty and Teddy knew that if she didn't say what she needed to now, she'll lose all of her courage. She noticed that Spencer was shaking, which made Teddy wonder if his was trembling in pain or feeling nervous about discussing his sexuality. He stared at her, his eyes vacant and his mouth firmly shut. He didn't look like he was ready to respond.

"You're gay," she repeated and then added. "You love him. You said you been with him for almost a year. That's longer than you ever been with a Skylar, Gigi, Nicole or me."

Spencer gulped and stared down at his shoes.

"I love you Spencer Walsh and I want you to be happy," Teddy continued."If you can't be happy with me, then you need to be with someone else. I can't do this anymore. I have to let you go. Be with Raymond."

"I - I can't," he studdered. "You don't understand."

Teddy reached her arms towards him, giving him one last hug. As they embraced, Teddy could feel her eyes watered. She didn't want to have to do this but she didn't have a choice anymore. The only thing she could do for Spencer was to be supportive and encourage him to accept himself. It was obvious to her that this was a journey Spencer needed to take and she knew that he needed time to decide if he wanted to publicize his relationship with Raymond.

She walked away from him, heading back into the gym in enough time to hear Coach Hammerstone yell that he turned Teddy into a monster. She looked back at Spencer, watching him walk into the nurse's office. In that very moment, she knew she was doing the best thing for the both of them.


End file.
